Shazam and Mary Marvel!
Shazam and Mary Marvel! is a 2018 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superheroes of the same name. It is the twenty-seventh installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the second installment of Phase Four. It was directed by David F. Sandberg and stars Zachary Levi. The film was released on May 18, 2018 to gross $732.6 million on a $180 million budget. The film ran 119 minutes. The film also received generally positive reviews. Synopsis Set before Justice League: Darkseid - Part 1, Billy Batson/Shazam has continued to fight crime. His foster siblings and friends gained powers similar to Billy's. However, Billy repressed their powers to prevent them from endangering themselves. When Billy encounters a brilliant scientist wishing to endorse Shazam and make him a famous superhero, like Batman or Superman, Billy agrees. However, he soon discovers the scientist is not who he seems and encounters a conspiracy that he cannot handle alone. Plot Billy Batson has been fighting crime as the super-powered Shazam for the past two years. His foster siblings, Mary Bromfield, Freddy Freeman, Darla Dudley, and Pedro Peña also have superpowers when they transform into their adult forms, though Billy found a way to repress their ability to do this to prevent them from endangering themselves. However, since Billy began fighting crime, their other foster sibling, Eugene Choi has left the foster home. When Billy ends a street fight, he is met by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, a genius businessman who wishes to promote Shazam as the new superhero, among the likes of Batman and Superman. Billy agrees to it, but keeps his secret identity from the man. Mary and Freddy learn of Billy's deal and Mary begins to be worried about Dr. Sivana using Billy as a way to make himself famous instead of using Shazam as a true hero. Billy denies Mary's worries. Freddy begins to be jealous as Billy and Mary begin to be closer. Darla and Pedro discover Billy's deal as well and want to get their powers back to be like Billy. Dr. Sivana is revealed to have a secret plan to use Shazam's blood to create a clone that he will use for his own purposes. Sivana works with an older scientist who wants to avenge the death of his wife, who was a Russian immigrant in the 70s and was deported and killed by Russian thugs. Billy meets with Dr. Sivana and they begin to showcase Shazam's fights. However, Sivana sedates Shazam and contains him in a cell. Mary, Freddy, Darla, and Pedro begin to worry about Billy when he doesn't arrive home after dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Vasquez arrive and Mary tells them Billy is searching for a job. Mrs. Vasquez is surprised, though Mr. Vasquez suspects they are lying. During the night when Billy still hasn't returned, Mary decides to go out and search for him. Mary heads to Sivana Labs, where she confronts Dr. Sivana. However, she accidentally reveals that Billy is really a teenager and Shazam is his adult form. Sivana thanks her for the information before trapping her in a cell as well. Billy awakens and turns back into a kid when Sivana depletes his energy through the technology in his cell. Mary realizes she needs to contact the other kids and get them over here, but she has no way. Freddy is angry when neither Mary or Billy has returned in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Vasquez leave for work without noticing the two missing kids. Freddy has Darla and Pedro stay at the house, while he goes out to Sivana Labs. However, Darla and Pedro are angry that their three siblings get to be in the action and they are forced to stay at the house. They decide to go the lab themselves after Freddy leaves. Sivana studies Billy and discovers that his genes are that of a normal teenager. Mary scoffs at the scientist as she realizes he can only collect Shazam's blood, not Billy's. Sivana orders Billy to turn into Shazam, but with his energy depleted from his cell, he cannot bring up the energy. However, Sivana's older friend reminds him that in the footage of Shazam defeating Black Adam two years ago, there were other adult Shazam-like figures at the scene. Sivana looks at Mary and realizes she can also turn into an adult. However, Mary tells him that she cannot anymore. Sivana puts Billy back in his cell and continues to deplete his energy, ordering Mary to turn into her adult form or else Billy will die. Mary promises she cannot but when Billy is near-death, she attempts by yelling "Shazam!" and she turns into her adult-form. Freddy arrives, but realizes Darla and Pedro are right behind him. The three are found by Sivana's older partner, who takes them to Sivana's lab. Billy is still very injured, though Mary is experimented on. Freddy, Darla, and Pedro arrive and Sivana wonders if they can turn into adults as their friends can. Sivana's employees reveal that to extract enough blood to make a clone, it would kill Mary. Sivana is fine with that, but Billy realizes what they will do to Mary and mutters, Shazam, energizing him and turning him into Shazam. He tells Freddy, Darla, and Pedro that if they concentrate hard enough they as well will be turned into adults. The three turn into their adult forms and help Billy stop Sivana. Mary is saved, but the elder scientist takes the remaining blood and escapes. Billy promises everyone they will find the scientist and Mary's blood. However, Mary needs a blood transfusion. They take her to a hospital, where a doctor recognizes Billy as a superhero. They manage to save Mary but see that her blood is that of a meta-human. Billy is forced to reveal their true identities and backstories to the doctor. She promises to keep them and introduces herself as Nora Bromfield. Billy is shocked but does not say anything, realizing she is related to Mary. Billy does not tell Freddy, Darla, or Pedro as they take an unconscious Mary back to the house. Mr. and Mrs. Vasquez arrive just in time as the kids are all back to their child form, though Mary is asleep. The next day, Billy, Freddy, Darla, and Pedro are watching the news, where they call Billy's superhero form a "marvel", as he goes public. Billy decides to rename his superhero self, as it is too confusing when he needs to talk about Shazam or when he needs to say the word to turn into an adult. He decides to go by the name, Captain Marvel. Mary walks down the stairs, awake, saying she realizes she has found her true calling, helping Billy, and wants to go by the name, Mary Marvel. In a mid-credits scene, the elder scientist sees that Sivana was arrested, and apologizes to him, as Sivana's full name is Thaddeus Sivana, Jr. and that the elder scientist is Thaddeus Sivana, his father. In a post-credits scene, Mr. and Mrs. Vasquez enjoy the quiet as the kids are asleep and begin to relax when suddenly the news switches on and they discover the world is being infected with an unearthly virus, spreading through the Eastern seabord. The kids are all in Billy's room, watching the same report. Cast *Nicholas Hamilton and Zachary Levi as Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Mackenzie Foy and Rebecca Ferguson as Mary Bromfield/Mary Marvel *Chandler Riggs and Tom Hiddleston as Freddy Freeman *Skai Jackson and Lupita Nyong'o as Darla Dudley *Rico Rodriguez and Peter Gadiot as Pedro Peña *Dania Ramirez as Mrs. Vasquez *Rodrigo Santoro as Mr. Vasquez *Peter Dinklage as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana Jr. *Brent Spiner as Thaddeus Sivana Appearances Locations *Fawcett City **Vasquez House **Sivana Labs Events *Battle at Sivana Labs Organizations *Sivana Labs